


Who Are You?

by flickawhip



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya falls for Ladybug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

Alya finds herself staring at Ladybug as she speaks. 

“Who are you?”

She doesn’t get any answers as the hero runs off, remaining anonymous. Alya couldn’t know but Marinette’s love for her had pushed her to risk exposing herself as Ladybug. She had been lucky, for now. Marinette hadn’t had to risk herself. 

Marinette finds herself smirking when she listens to Alya talk about meeting Ladybug, the girl is clearly smitten. She wishes, sometimes, that she didn’t have to stay anonymous, but at least this way she can hear how Alya loves her, without awkwardness. 

“She sounds like a friendly type of person…”

It’s the best she can do, but clearly Alya is happy to accept it anyway.


End file.
